


Children of Enemies

by LethalBookshelves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalBookshelves/pseuds/LethalBookshelves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren: son of Poseidon. Levi: son of Athena.</p><p>Their parents are sworn enemies, and they have been raised to believe that they cannot interact with the children of the other. That they are horrible. But they meet, and they find out the other isn't so bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Enemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WAIFU~!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WAIFU%7E%21), [GotDaMovesLikeJaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotDaMovesLikeJaeger/gifts).



After another scream-fest by the two gods, they each had stormed away from each other, taking their young kids with them. 

Both Eren and Levi had turned around at the same time as they were being dragged away; a look in their eyes saying, 'What was _that_ all about?' For being thousands of years old, the goddess Athena and the god Poseidon sure acted like kids; more so than their own kids.

[YEARS LATER]

"Shhh!" Eren half-heartedly tried to shush his boyfriend, "They'll hear you!"  
"They wouldn't find us; not with Aphrodite's magic covering the yard." Levi panted, "And it's _you_ that needs to shush. _I_ wasn't the one shrieking my name-"  
"But _I_ wasn't the one shrieking at the spider-"  
"It was scary! They're all out to get me because of my mother!"

Plopping down on the soft grass, Eren patted the ground next to him, signing that Levi should sit down. "I remember when it was your mother out to get me."

"Yeah," sitting down, Levi stared at the sunset, knowing that Apollo was now bringing down the sun, making room for Artemis to bring up the moon; "I wonder how they'd react to us now..."

Eren could sense that the son of wisdom was thinking a bit too hard, so he did the thing that always brought him back to the present; he kissed him. Closing his eyes, Eren pushed him down to the ground, the soft grass tickling his arms, which were holding down Levi's own. Days could literally pass, and they wouldn't notice, since they were immortal gods. By the time they were done, the moon was already shining in the sky, illuminating the small town below them.

"Don't think so much," Eren whispered, letting his head rest on the other's shirt. "It makes me feel left out."

Closing his eyes, Levi let out a sigh, "I can't."

[EVEN MORE YEARS LATER]

They were banned from seeing each other. When they had finally decided to share their relationship beyond themselves and Aphrodite, all hell broke loose. Of course, some were completely fine with it, others didn't really care; but it was their parents that reacted most violently. After a high leveled screaming battle, the couple was dragged apart, just like they were many times before.

And now, they each were locked away in their own caves half-way across the world; just being so far apart was enough torture. 

Eren was tucked away in a mountain, far away from civilization. Levi was in an underground prison. Their parents thought of everything so that they would never see each other again. But, there was one thing they didn't think of.

A long time ago, they had asked Aphrodite to put an eternal spell on them; a spell in which they can still talk to each other if they were missing each other. This was a secret they swore on the river Styx to keep for eternity. So, everyday, they whispered sweet nothings into their minds for the other to recieve. But, it was not enough. They needed to see each other, to touch each other. A deep fire ignited in their bones, making their desire deepen and deepen until it was almost too strong to handle.

Their power was enough for the Goddess of Love herself to feel back on Olympus, and it was so overwhelming that she had been able to track them down. She had freed the couple, and their reunion was enough to make Aphrodite cry.

"Let us run away. To somewhere no one can find us," Levi whispered inbetween kisses, "A place beyond the world."

Sobbing, Eren nodded, "As long as we're together."

**"As long as we're together." ******

**Author's Note:**

> For Ereri Week 2015; Day 5: Mythology


End file.
